Pour Quatre
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Quand l’amour frappe a la porte du jeune héritier des Winner la prophétie se réalise et son cœur ainsi que ses souvenirs s’envolent en éclats seul l’homme qui l’aime pourra le délivrer…


Pour Quatre

Chapitre 1 :Le pouvoir de franchir les dimensions, l'amour qui montrera la voie

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Tsubasa, gundam wing XXX Holic, chobits, en résumant Pika Pika Pika

Genre :drame romantique

Couple : Trowa et Quatre…

Disclaimer :les personnages ne sont pas a moi cher ami des éditions Pika et de chez Clamp voyer ce modeste récit comme un hommage a votre talent…

Note :je ne suis pas persuadée d'être la meilleur je fais juste ce que j'aime du mieux que je peux…Et bientôt ce sera mon métier …

Résumé :Quand l'amour frappe a la porte du jeune héritier des Winner la prophétie se réalise et son cœur ainsi que ses souvenirs s'envolent en éclats seul l'homme qui l'aime pourra le délivrer…

Le pouvoir de franchir les dimensions, l'amour qui montrera la voie

Quatre

-Quatre, a présent, il serait dangereux de continuer a agir comme vous le faites, je vous offre ma protection, laissez moi rester a vos côté et vous protégé

-Non Trowa, tu es un artiste pas un garde du corps ni un samouraï et arrête ce Keigo tu es mon ami, mon ami si précieux…

-oui, et c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider, la vision de Sixtina n'est pas rassurante

-je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir mourir a ma place

-te rend tu compte de ce que tu dis, tu es le futur chef de ce pays

-et il m'est impossible de te voir mourir

-tu ne semble pas te rendre conte a quel point la situation est grave, tu es en danger…Quatre, je te supplie …j'ai peur pour toi…

son regard se perdit dans le miens, sans savoir ce qu'il y cherchait je me rapprocha de lui et continua…

-Quatre…si tu refuse de me voir mort, tu es en mesure de comprendre que je refuse de te perdre …Mon Quat-chan sa main glissa sur ma joue il n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de moi j'aurais voulu lui dire…

-Trowa, je…

-Quatre!!!

-Sixtina

-Gimé

-arrête ce Keigo Baka

-gomen

-laisse moi avec Quatre, le moment est venu Téya t'attends

-Téyana cela veux dire que …

-on dirait que le pirate convoite le trésor, il semblerais que tout repose sur un seul homme…Toi

-de quoi tu parles ?Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-a bientôt bonne chance

-Sixtina, Quatre…

-hum Trowa…

-tu ne lui as toujours pas dis ?

-je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer mais tu es arrivée au mauvais moment

-malheureusement Quatre tu n'aura plus beaucoup l'occasion de lui dire

-pourquoi quelle était cette vision que tu as eue, dis le moi, pourquoi tant de secret qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

-pars va t'en, et surtout reste près de Trowa ne vous quittez jamais tu ne dois pas revenir ici va t'en !Tout de suite tu m'entends va t'en dit-elle refermant la porte derrière moi après m'avoir jeté dehors…

Sixtina

Prend grand soin de toi tenshi et surtout pardonne moi mais je ne pouvais rien te dire

-Pourquoi ??????????? A présent la mort peut venir, vu qu'elle m'a été annoncée

-Princesse….la voici

Je fus soudain traversée par un énorme lance qui se planta dans la porte derrière moi…

Trowa

-bonsoir Trowa

-bonsoir Téyana dis-je m'inclinant

-Il est l'heure a présent Trowa, nous ne pouvons plus reculer il va falloir être fort car ce soir pour toi la vie sera un véritable combat dédié à Quatre, car ce soir vous perdrez la chose la plus cher a vos yeux

-et qu'allons nous faire ?

-juste après l'incident, vous devrez vous rendre chez Yuko la sorcière des dimensions, a partir de cet instant je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous

- quel incident que va t-il arrivé a Quatre…

-promet moi que tu fera bien attention a vos vies

-c'est promis mais….

-Téyana Trowa le château a été attaqué, on doit faire quelque chose prendre les armes

-non il est trop tard le plus important c'est votre vie et je ne peux m'en charger seul

-qu'allons nous faire ?Trowa surtout ne te sacrifie pas pour moi parce que je t'aime pense a ça

-non Quatre ne dite pas ça…

-mais quoi…Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe Téyana faite quelque chose pitié

-non je ne peux rien faire c'est bien trop puissant, oh non !

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-c'est son âme vite rattrapons le avant de le perdre

-il est inerte Quatre

-il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, tu devra retrouver les petits anges qui représentent son âme

-mais comment ?

-va chez Yuko, je vais vous y aider et surtout prenez bien soins de vous….

Par sa magie un tunnel s'ouvris et nous aspira …

Téyana

Je me rendis invisible et m'enfuie discrètement sous le nez des intrus qui venait d'entrer

-l'enchanteresse a disparu

-vite retrouvons la

les sous sol du château était la seul issue je devais faire vite ou plus jamais nous ne seront ….

Heroshi

Je trouva enfin la princesse mais malheureusement les rebelles l'avait trouvée avant moi

-princesse, princesse …

-Heroshi…

-ne bouger pas je vais vous l'enlevez

-allez-y …

Sixtina

Je tomba a genoux et me releva doucement

-je …je ne …sens plus ….Quatre.

-c'est normal, Quatre a perdu son âme…

-Téyana ….

-Il faut faire vite ou notre princesse est perdue…

Trowa

Je me retrouva dans un endroit inconnu, devant une femme a l'aspect intriguant

-Bonjour Trowa Barton, je suis Yuko la sorcière des dimensions

-s'il vous plaît aidez moi a sauver Quatre…

Fin du chapitre 1 


End file.
